Family, Fame, and Fortune
by barkingdeadman
Summary: After a brutal unforgiving war uniting the elemental countries the first elemental emperor Naruto is ready to rule his kingdom peacefully and relax, but akatsuki throws a wrench in his plans when they strike and naruto sacrifices himself to ensure the world peace his father figure and himself gave everything for, except the hell he expected certainly isn't a tropical island, is it?


_**copyright: I obviously don't own this**_

**Summary: After fighting in a vicious war against the four major villages. The Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki D. Naruto, would like nothing more than to sit back and relax. But unfortunately his duties are far from over, with the alliance he so desperately fought to create already on the verge of collapse and a mysterious organization called akatsuki hellbent on grabbing his one and only friend the bloodthirsty but loyal kyuubi, the rest having died brutally in the war and all the shinobi villages in shambles, he begins to realize that not everything can be repaired and decides that the only way to save the elemental countries from themselves and akatsuki is to simply….leave.**

**AN: I'm entirely new here but I've read a disappointing lack of one piece stories and naruto crossovers that make any damn sense, even in the realms of one piece and naruto -.-'. so I've decided to write one my damn self, I'll try to post in multiple long chapters instead of one every couple of months or something like that.w, he'll be pretty weak because...well just read if you're interested and see! and please...without being a dick -.- feel free to correct me, grammar story suggestions comment sense or otherwise! i'd love to have help :P. I'll keep as many AN notes as possible out of the story. which is a lot. and I don't do super pimp naruto bull crap, he'll be bisexual so I'll leave it up to the reviewers if there should be a harem, whether he has boy relations or girl relations or both, he'll be bisexual no matter what but if the thought of two men kissing is too much tell me i'll try not to go to far. i guess, i don't mind harems what i mean by pimp though is there actually has to be something there not just oh he's cute wow she has a nice ass *****hump hump hump*****…-.-' I don't mind casual 'lemons' (sex) but she won't be included in the harem. oh yeah! I use words like shit damn and so on so if that bothers you I have bad news, figure it your yourselves :P. this will be a strange perspective with lot's of the boy naruto, and the lion bit the tiny arm of the child and so on until I get comfortable which'll take a while.**

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

_**'demonic thoughts'**_

**"demonic talking"**

*sound effects*

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

* * *

*chirp, chirp, chi-SQUAWK-CRUNCH* with a groan and a barely audible snapping of bones a child, no older than five, judging by his height awoke with with a yawn as he rubbed his blurry, tiny, eyes. There was a brief period of silence as the child adjusted to his surroundings, which appeared to be some type of tropical island judging from the plateau he was on and the vast ocean around him, before the reality of his situation sunk in.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto, as the boy's name happens to be, looked around in shock before decided to look down at himself, and with a _ 'hell no'_ he fell backwards and collapsed once again.

* * *

_**12 hours later**_

* * *

Having come to terms with his situation Naruto got up from his indent, which indicated he'd been there awhile, and decided to get a grasp on himself to see if he was injured as well as what exactly was on the the island. He knew he was in a bad situation as soon as he found the scars that littered his body, he looked at a nearby pool of water that indicated it most likely rained a lot on this island. He noticed that his wounds were far lighter than they first appeared, and it seemed he had mostly deep older scars around his body and even then they seemed to be healing at a ridiculous rate, a few already giving way to blemish free skin, and in fact the only thing that appeared to be permanent was a deep 'gnarly' scar across his upper chest, disturbingly close to his heart and three 'indents?' across his cheeks as well as a tattoo of a pile of glittering gems and weapons as well as some pieces of armor, with some scrolls and all manner of things he wasn't getting into too seemingly thrown in for good measure.

Blinking but admitting it was a pretty bad ass tattoo, even though he had no idea where or how he got such a thing, he got up and moved off the plateau using a natural goat trail, showing there was some wildlife on this island, which, judging by his furiously roaring stomach, was apparently a good thing. Moving down the path Naruto took in the land around him, noticing some very large predators such as tigers and...was that a lizard?

Sighing and muttering to himself Naruto decided that first off, he sure as hell wasn't five from what he remembered. Second, the only damn thing he DID remember was his name and that he was a hell of a lot older than this. And third, he was apparently a five year old on a tropical island with no humans, a shitload of extremely hungry ridiculously large predators that were eyeing him like a piece of meat, and he didn't remember a damn thing. Oh, and there was currently a thirty foot tall komodo dragon chasing him down, and I mean straight down, the mountain.

"well….fuck.", as he quickly realized that he was running towards a cliff naruto made a split second decision and reached down, picking up a rock the size of his hand up, noticing it's sharp edge Naruto turned around and launched it at the lizard, hoping to slow it down at least a little bit. And sure enough, to his amazement, the rock went straight into the lizard's eye, but before he had time to wonder how he threw so well, or even how he was running so fast and so long considering he was five he began to notice the half blinded lizards tail launching him over the nearby cliff,_ 'wait wha-'_ *crunch* "oh sweet mother of hell!"

* * *

**_Scene change_**

* * *

With a gasp and a jolt naruto shot up, at once admitting he was getting tired of it and began reluctantly looking around, for he was very sure a recently injured 5 year old falling 100 feet was a death sentence if there ever was one.

He noticed that instead of some fiery hell or floating cloud he was looking straight at, well, a sewer, which was a far cry from anything he even remotely expected, especially considering it was actually more like a mix between a some fancy castle ballroom, a prison with all the iron bars covering the beautiful walls, and with the sewer being the crap load of water lines and a vault doors with various sounds, from screams of pain to moans of pleasure coming from them.

He began to sway as he stared at all the doors, and with some difficult thinking he began to realize the sounds coming from the door sounded exactly like his memories, _'wait, my memories! these are my memories! I was a leader in some of war, I think I won, but something happened and I had to do something really stupid, but I look like a five year old! what the hell is going on!'_ with some screaming and some pulling of his hair the boy began pacing "alright naruto...get yourself together, you were leading some kind of alliance and some really powerful people attacked you, but what does that have to do with any of this? how am I five? what the hell is going on? why can I barely remember my name….how can I possibly have been a leader if I barely even remember my own name!?" looking around further in the hope of retrieving some more of his memories naruto noticed a pair of Gargantuan ornate doors on a far wall.

with a blink he began to wonder just how the hell he missed them before sighing and heading towards the double doors, he figured that since this has to be his mind then nothing bad could possibly happen to him that hasn't already, also realizing that exact thought was going to bite him in the ass for sure, and with that in mind he wandered towards the large doors, and straight into the past he did almost everything to have forgotten.

* * *

**_Behind the doors_**

* * *

As naruto walked through the ornate doors, which he noticed just sort of opened on their own when he began walking towards them, he began to gape in awe at the sheer contradiction around him.

two thrones were of course the first thing he noticed in the massive room around him, mostly because they managed took up the entire back wall of the room, and considering the room was at least 500 feet around and had four 100 foot walls naruto began to realize this might have been a bad idea, deciding caution was glory in this case naruto 'sneakily' walked into the center, noticing that the room was black on all the walls, with black and red tile stones for the floor, and four pools of lava in each corner, with, strangely enough, a crap load of beautiful plants filling in some kind of trench in front of all the empty spaces on each wall. there appeared to be some kind of red thorny plants hanging all over the walls, and the thrones seemed to embody the separate aspects of the with one throne being a pitch black with red cushions, and thorns on almost every inch of the throne, the other throne however had cushions and embroidery, and a pack of wolves carved into it's mahogany wood.

He noted that in there own way each throne was beautiful, but he also realized all of a sudden that the palace seemed to be designed as some sort of beautiful prison, almost designed so whatever was trapped in the palace couldn't hope to leave, but didn't really give enough of a damn to try because the palace was more than enough, and more than they'd probably find or get outside it. Naruto quickly began backing away however when he noticed that some of the lava was flying to the red throne, while some flowers flowed to the wooden one, 'I jinxed myself damn it' , deciding sticking around can't possibly end well for him naruto turns to the double doors only to notice they've slammed shut while he was distracted by the room, "I'd be crying if i didn't already expect to get screwed" naruto deadpanned, realizing this sorta thing was gonna be the norm for him apparently, so, turning back to the two thrones, naruto, despite himself, realized he was gaping again at the two figures that inhabited the seats now, because it sure as well wasn't what he was expecting from a mixture of lava and flowers.

Sitting on the throne of, naruto decided to call it the throne of thorns, was a creature who almost definitely belonged in the fiery pits of some hell, with his entire upper face covered in what appeared to be nine large eyes, and a mouth, though firmly closed, that was obviously filled with razor sharp, long teeth, naruto began to give a whimper before realizing that the expression, if you could call it that, was hardly cruel, looking more bemused than anything else, and with a flowing red cloak with glimmering, the word mithril came to mind for some reason, armor, even despite the scene of all manner of creatures being tortured in some quite brutal ways, this man of hell actually had quite the aura of a mixture of boredom and bemusement, with a hint of benevolence and a hell of a lot of 'don't cross me', the aura actually seemed to put naruto at ease as he realized he wasn't getting eaten right this second, don't screw with him' naruto noted to himself before he saw the man wink the entire right side of his face, making naruto blink in both awe and confusion, and gesture over to the other throne.

Naruto, albeit very reluctantly, decided to the left, and quickly found himself hiding one hell of a blush, because the creature on the throne was a woman, and while normally that wouldn't be that big of a deal, they exist after all, the fact she was wearing absolutely nothing but some leaf undergarments, which barely 'hid' her crotch nevertheless her decidedly huge breasts, though not quite tsunade sized, before he had time to notice the fact her hair was a deep bloody red and that she had quite the grin covering her face, naruto eyes widened, and with a terrible realization, he remembered exactly what had happened, and exactly who he was...blinking back the tears that were popping up, he collapsed to the ground on his knees. But though the two beings were clearly expecting him to begin sobbing at the revelation that everything he had ever accomplished meant nothing in his current situation, that he would at least sniffle at the realization and fact that he had finally became the hokage, had gotten through life with the hatred and wrath of almost every being in his realm with his only even remote companion being a cruel and sadistic but nevertheless loyal giant demonic fox, the fact he had won a war against damn near impossible odds and united a realm torn asunder by its own doings for as long as anyone in it could remember, and became the basis of an emperor in all but name, giving everyone an equal chance for the first time in ages, only to be completely unable to enjoy the reward he had so desperately earned.

But no, naruto did none of these things, naruto didn't let loose anymore then a single tear, because naruto had gone through worse. Naruto had gone through a hell of a lot worse and had lost a hell of a lot more then just a title and a chance at a family, he had lost limbs and went through the agony of regrowing them, he had lost eyes, for hell's sake he had been blind living on the streets while his eyes repaired themselves for a year!, "heh," heheheh" HAHAHAHA!" as Naruto borderline insanely laughed, and not in the good way, he realized that there was no reason to be sad, he had won an impossible war! he had saved an entire realm from it's damn self and had utterly destroyed everybody who had deemed itself necessary to cross him, he had gone through a life where a demon was his best friend and the only friend he needed, where everyone from that kiba boy to that hyuuga had tried to kill him in an alley because of the simple fact their parents told them to, he had only had the good favor of a single old man, and that same old man had trained him into the ground to be strong and smart enough to survive, to love and care for others but never trust them, to be a leader whether through love or fear, but always both, to never back down, because a scar on your back was a warriors disgrace, whether for running, or another's for betraying him and his honor by striking him from behind, fuck's sake he had a statue the size of the hokage mountain!

Naruto Grinned, his laughter dying down though his smile remaining, and stood up, his eyes shining with a mixture of pure benevolence and happiness, with more than it's fair share of understanding, and looked the two, admittedly beautiful/handsome beings in front of him, and, breathing in the air of the room. Immediately began hacking and coughing as the air burned his throat from the right but the left felt like a cool breeze, "the hell was that, *cough cough* a breeze from hell!?" naruto yelled indignant at the fact he it had ruined the moment, **"BWAhahaha!, I like this one!, maybe this won't be so bad!"** the nine eyed man on the right laughed, before lowering the heat in the air so the kid could breathe_**,'I guess those idiots who 'enslaved' severely underestimated the kid whose only allies for his first 15 years of life in this life were gods and goddesses he didn't know existed, and even then couldn't do really touch him, a man who damn well earned a title that declared him a god, and a gigantic foxy demon lord who made his life hell in the first place.'**_

while the man on the right pondered these acts as he grinned, the woman on the left just gave a little giggle before giving the boy a pitying look, she realized that the boy obviously wasn't going to start a convers- "foooooooooodddddddddddd!" only to find that naruto had realized that this was his mind, he was hungry, and he had remembered his love for all kinds of nourishment, which was currently piled in front of him, she sweat dropped,**_ 'well, he is technically five again I guess.'_**,** " naruto honey do you think you could stop eating for a second?" "oh let him eat jubi! he just fell off a cliff, heh**" Jubi, the woman apparently started to ask, before the man cut her off, she gained a tick in her eye and turned to yell at him **"don't you tell me what to do you nine eyed pedophile " "pe-pedo-BWAAHAHAHAHAH!" "SHUT UP!"** as this happened naruto ate, entirely oblivious to the conversation of the two demon lords before him. They eventually noticed him again, causing the man to go into another fit of laughter as jubi futilely attempted to get Naruto attention, after finally grabbing a surprisingly whole baked chicken he was eating after she got hungry, which caused him to slap her with a cucumber, and lead to them scuffling in the food as the man laughed hysterically in between munching on a watermelon, they finally managed to get to this current point, which involved naruto sitting on the once again clean floor and staring at the chuckling man and giggling woman, who found his pout insufferably cute.

"the hell you mean old lady!" **"WHAT!" "bwahahahaha!"** the woman stood up, mixed between admiration at this, cuddling him for being so cute, and strangling him for being a little, albeit warranted, ass. Naruto finally noticed the man again, and promptly pointed it at the man, before letting it drop, "the hell are you?" naruto asked, blinking, which only caused the man to laugh harder, finally calming down, the man stood up, and as he clapped his hands in glee, causing naruto to begin backing away in horror as he realized what was coming next and the woman to put her head in her hands in shame. The man promptly began doing a little jig,** "why i'm glad you asked! feast your eyes upon the demon king of hell!" "a hell."** she interrupted as the man began spinning on some floating platform and naruto began pounding on the door trying to escape, prompting the woman to go into a fit of laughter, **"the handsome, the wonderful, the delicious and all knowing" "all knowing my ass."** he continued on through the noise of naruto screaming and the woman trying and failing to hold back her giggles as naruto began crying as he screamed and pounded away, **"the one, the only, the utterly perfect! HADES!"** the man finished with a grin, finishing his little jig with a big dramatic gesture to the sky, only to find naruto hanging his head in shame and horror, and the woman having fallen off her throne in laughter. Naruto just mutter to himself "oh hell not another jiraiya, at least it was endearing on him." which caused the man to gape in horror as the woman broke into laughter again, having gotten to her throne again, jiraiya was one of the extreme few, the number being below ten on the mortal scale, who gave a damn about him, surprisingly all the sannin cared about him, even orochimaru, if only because he reminded him of himself, "wait, I thought Hades was a god? what would a god be doing in my head?"** "heh, there's more then one Hades kid, just like their's more then one realm, and you live more then one life, we're all pretty different"** the man said with a chuckle, having this problem quite often, **"i'll say"** the woman muttered, before realizing naruto was looking at her with a cute tilt of his head, not knowing who she is, **"oh my!, I'm going to be blunt, I'm the jubi naruto, the kyuubi is part of me now, But I don't have any of their memories, so I'm sorry."** she said, actually feeling a bit sorry for the boy who was now basically friendless, for naruto was for now merely a forced, permanent, companion of these two as they were to him.

Hades, seeing the kid starting to look a bit depressed, decided to get straight to the explanation of what happened and get the kids attention, **"I'm a blunt person and I know you can handle it so I'm just going to get straight to all the explaining, and you need to write this down because it's damn important and i'm only saying this once."** naruto blinked at the bluntness before agreeing he could probably handle it, and not one for theatrics or finding this all out gradually over the course of a few years or something exhausting like that he indeed sat down and summoned a notebook and pencil from his mind, wondering what he was going to do with it when they were done** "first off, everything you write down in it should burn itself into your memory so don't worry about it."** having sensed his confusion, before decided to start from the beginning **"i'm a demon king, the lord of your hell, and therefore I obviously was a bit busy when you were alive before the sealing, and considering the jubi can only remember the important key details."** causing her to pout, which to naruto was incredibly cute because it caused her two upper fangs to poke through her lips, **"and I know you don't have amnesia, though from what we've seen of your memories, yes we looked through your memories,"** Naruto blinked but nodded** "I doubt, even though you haven't lost any memory, at all, i doubt you'll bother to remember a lot of it you don't need anyways."** to which naruto just grinned **"to start from the beginning, I got summoned from my duties as lord of that particular hell, by that damned overpowered bloodline, the rinnegan, which even though you're an uzumaki and I COULD unlock it for you I won't because it's be boring as hell to just watch you obliterate everything"** naruto nodded in agreement **"and, even though with me alone they could pulled that stupid moon eye plan, which 'll get to in a minute, they still for some damn reason decided to retrieve all the biju, and as you know after they acquired you, and failed to realize the painfully obvious trap in their arrogance, used me as nothing more than a storage container, and after you pulled all the biju into you recreating the jubi, trapping it in you by accident, which shattered your seal and adjusted it to be more...well...this, in your haste to suck all the remaining biju out you mistook me for one, and as soon as I got all my essence back, you sucked me in as well, but your essence didn't and separated me and the new jubi into two separate beings, which leads us to this, and yes we did redecorate while you were passed out."**

Naruto just nodded, this was better then the damn sewer and he already knew all of that anyways, he also realized Hades wasn't even close to being done. **"And I can traverse realms to a small extent, they have to be similar, and when I realized you were about to die and since the jubi was still adjusting I decided that since your body had to readjust but couldn't and seeing your people had everything handled, I decided to readjust your age using a shitload of my power/essence, but to do that I have to transport you to another realm, because this is technically a second chance, and it has to be one that can at least sorta handle you, so I picked a choice randomly, I was short on time, and now...well...here we are!"** Hades finished with a grin and a thumbs up, obviously expecting a thank you, which naruto gave him, still slightly confused, "so I'm five again, I'll act my age, and I'm in another dimension which is probably very powerful." **"yup!"** "oh wonderful." naruto wasn't sure if he should scream in happiness or agony considering the situation, the jubi, seeing his internal conflict, tried to comfort him. **"hey now, it's not that bad, just think, you can do whatever you want this time and nobody will hate you!, besides, you'll have us!, and don't you dare call me the jubi, just call me Isis!"** Naruto blinked when he realized Isis was a goddess as well before remembering what Hades told him and smiling before nodding happily, slightly off character for him but at the moment he didn't really mind. **" now i'm going to seem very random here naruto but bear with me because i'm explaining various things that don't have a lot to do with each other and you'll need to know, that tattoo."** he pointed at Naruto arm, **"is a storage tattoo, it will store everything you put in it, and I mean everything, just press it to yourself with the tattoo in mind, and it'll appear in a special room here in your mind. Anything you put in it will appear on your tattoo, and I've already started you off with some stuff already, most of which is just some cheap armor and weapons and training scrolls for a lot of this realms special abilities like haki and some devil fruit lists to tell you what ones exist, of which there are thousands of, and millions of beings in this realm so it works out, you have some gems and money to start you off as well but not to damn much."** Naruto peered at his tattoo before grinning "cool!" at this Isis smiled and decided to tell naruto her gift to him to give him a starting chance.

**"and I gave you something a little more simple, you already had amazing instincts, but they could use some work, so i gave them some work!"** she finished sheepishly **"oh, and there's one other thing, but I'll let you figure it out when you're ready."** she finished with a giggle and a wink, making naruto blink in confusion before nodding begrudgingly.

**"I'm sure you're wondering where we are but I'm only giving you the general idea so you can figure the rest out yourself, we're in a realm called one piece which is entirely a giant ocean with a mountain range called the red line separating it into 5 seas, the north sea, the south sea, the west sea, and the east sea, the hot spot of the realm is the grand line, which only has two viable entrances for anyone not in the world government, which is exactly as it sounds and is entirely military based, they fight pirates, which is anyone that doesn't kiss their ass, they're 'rulers' are a bunch of stupid ingrates who are descended about 80+ generations from a line of kings who had the common sense to from an alliance and form the world government and therefore these 'celestial dragons' as they call themselves think they're all above 'lowly peasants' which is anyone that isn't one of them. Ships are the main method of transportation and the main source of power are devil fruits, which are actually demons in the form of a fruit, eating the fruit is essentially a 'deal' of them seeing the world through you're body and you get their abilities/power, and haki, haki are three separate things, observation, which is sensing, armor, which allows you to hit things you couldn't normally and is, well, defense based, and combat haki, which only a rare few have, which allows you to kill or knock people out with a look if they don't resist it or aren't too strong for it, I'm going to be blunt and tell you you have it but it'll be a damn long time before you unlock it, I can also tell you other people who have it, just like I can tell you other people who have devil fruit potential, devil fruits are fruits that allow you to do special things like control and be fire, become made of rubber, and even gives you a second chance at this life or lets a animal become humanish, there are four types, shape shifting types, which allows you to become the thing it represents like a giraffe or lion or wolf, body types, which just changes you're body structure to something like rubber or stone or let's you change others into a toy and such, this is where the majority of devil fruits belong, and logia, which changes your body into a specific thing like wind or lightning or light or darkness and let's you survive damn near anything, also let's you control that thing. Any that don't fit a category are put into body by default because it's probably what it is, devil fruits come with one major weakness, you can't swim and as long as you're touching salt water or sea stone you can't use your devil fruit, and if you eat more then one you die, that's it, bye bye. However, some people have what I call devil fruit potential, which means you have enough essence to go around and you can eat up to 3 devil fruits depending on how much essence you have, as I'm sure you've realized you can eat up to three because of all you're chakra/essence, and you can do something no one else ever has, because as we've been talking both me and Isis have formed a link into your mind that allows to speak mentally to any beings in your mind, which is me and her right now, and for us to speak back, if you eat a devil fruit, or 'demon', you'll be able to talk to them and they'll be able to talk to you, which is unprecedented, sorry for how long that was kid."**

by the end of it Naruto notebook was half full and Hades was breathing quite heavily. Naruto got the gist of it but he did have one more question. "since I can eat up to three devil fruits, I'm guessing they can't naturally fight each other, like I can't eat a water logia and a wind logia because my body can only be one thing but I could eat one that counts as body and lets me turn into any kind of metal and control it and I could eat a logia that turns me into like, um, water or something. or I could two bodies and one logia or just one of each but I can never eat two shape shifters or two logias."

Naruto huffed at the end of it and realized he had answered his own question and lost himself, while he was trying to figure out what he just said (he's five), chuckling Hades just nodding before deciding naruto needed to wake up, and they could talk to him mentally anyways, looking at Isis who just grinned mischievously, naruto found himself looking at a giant boot, and before being booted, literally, out of his own mind naruto just flipped them off. "oh you guys are asshol-" *thump*

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

* * *

**AN: holy hell that was long winded I realize that's a terrible start but I promise I'll write better :P.**


End file.
